Estátuas de Mármore
by Tathi
Summary: Todos os Malfoy são belos como estátuas de mármore. Draco Malfoy não seria diferente. Draco Centric, Deathfic, Harry/Draco Lucius/Draco Voldemort/Draco.


**Autora:** Tathi  
**Beta-Reader:** A Pessoa Acima.

**Personagens/Par:** Harry/Draco Lucius/Draco

**Censura:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Drama Tragedy  
**Status:** Oneshot, Concluída.

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém material homossexual, pedófilo e incestuoso. A intenção da autora não é apoiar esses tipos de relações, estejam avisados.  
**Nota:** É uma Deathfic, isto é, alguém importante vai morrer.

Deixe um recado, sim?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e esse material não tem fundo lucrativo.  
Teaser: Todos os Malfoy são belos como estátuas de mármore. Draco Malfoy não seria diferente.

.

_Certa vez alguém disse_

_Malfoy são como estátuas_

_Frios e indiferentes feito mármore_

_Mas extremamente belos_

_._

**Draco Malfoy**

**.**

Nascera numa bela noite de inverno, onde as estrelas se escondiam. Seria filho único, a mãe sabia. Grávidas eram feias e gordas, ela seria para sempre linda.

No começo, Narcissa o arrumava como uma boneca de porcelana, com vestes bruxas das mais caras, os sapatinhos lustrosos e os cabelos platinados bem-arrumados. Tão lindo quando um Malfoy deveria ser, tão lindo quanto ela mesma. Pobre Narcissa, apenas a beleza e nenhum senso de mãe, apenas linda. Sequer conseguia segurar seu filho no colo sem que ele berrasse de desconforto. Mas ninguém é bebê para sempre.

Não tardou para que crescesse e notasse que havia algo errado. Tinha apenas sete anos quando tia Bella o visitara.

- Ele é como você Cissy, é apenas lindo.

O tom de Bellatrix era amargo, e aos olhos do pequeno Draco isso a tornara mais bela do que sua mãe. Vira a diferença entre Narcissa e sua tia, tão sutil o fato de que Bella estava viva, em pura agonia, mas viva. Sua mãe era morta e fria como um cadáver.

Amava seu pai. O venerava por não ser vazio como sua mãe, por não estar em constante agonia como Bella, e por ser realmente perfeito. Foi com esse pensamento em mente que embarcou no trem para Hogwarts. Foi com seu pai em seus pensamentos que levantou o nariz e propôs amizade com Potter. O testa-rachada recusara. Doera, mas Draco sabia que cedo ou tarde ele voltaria.

Foi um erro doloroso.

Ele nunca veio.

Draco tornou-se jogador da equipe de Quadribol de sua casa. A estrela do time. Que não brilha, pois Potter brilhava mais. Sempre.

Sabia que só podia jogar quadribol pois seu pai comprara - com uma doação muito caridosa - a sua posição de membro do time.

Da mesma forma que comprava todo o resto.

Todo.

Voltou para casa, recebido com a frieza de seu pai. Maldito Lorde das Trevas que ocupava todo e qualquer pensamento e bom-humor de Lucius Malfoy. Draco já tinha doze anos e ficara mais bonito.

No dia seguinte foi dada uma festa.

- Cale-se. – Foi a resposta recebida quando perguntara de sua tia. Bella estava em Azkaban, presa e mofando em meio à sua loucura e agonia. Draco temeu e tremeu por seu pai, pois Bellatrix fora presa por culpa do Lorde.

Voltou para Hogwarts após as cansativas férias. Mal começara o ano e levara um soco de uma sangue-ruim, Granger. Lucius pereceu repudiá-lo, nada doeria mais em seu coração de criança do que o desprezo do pai.

Pouco tempo depois, Pansy Parkinson estava grávida.

Eles só tinham treze anos.

Aborto, Pansy jamais poderia engravidar novamente. Ninguém nunca soube, mas ele fingia não se importar. Fingia, apenas fingia, pois chorou uma noite inteira quando a garota cometeu suicídio. Draco olhara-se no espelho, vendo as profundas olheiras e os olhos tão inchados. Não, era um Malfoy. Malfoys não choram e devem estar sempre impecáveis. Draco sentira-se mais forte naquele dia, e até mesmo Narcissa o elogiara por estar tão bonito quanto seu pai.

No quarto ano chegaram os comensais. E como era nojento aquele Lorde! O rosto desfigurado fixara-se em Draco, mas ele parecera ignorar o garoto como quem ignora uma mosca. Melhor assim, pensou o rapaz.

Catorze anos. Catorze anos e era o garoto mais bonito da Inglaterra.

No baile de inverno levara uma menina da corvinal. Era um casal lindo, e naquela noite pisara em Potter com a sua linda acompanhante. Maldito testa-rachada, apenas segurou com mais força a mão daquele Weasel. Não era segredo algum que estavam juntos, mas em seus pensamentos íntimos Draco sabia não ter ninguém mais perfeito para o Menino-que-sobreviveu do que a si. Só um Malfoy para o grande Harry Potter.

A idéia lhe custara 24 horas de cruciatus. Maldito o bruxo que inventara legilimência para o seu pai. O castigo mais cruel por sequer pensar em desejar Harry Potter, o inimigo do Lorde das Trevas.

Narcissa gritou pelo filho e apenas nesse momento Lucius percebera que lançava um feitiço cruel demais no próprio filho.

Cruel. Não demais.

Na semana seguinte o quarto de Draco fora invadido por seu próprio pai e seu corpo tomado à força pelo mais velho. Não queria. Implorara para que parasse. Não queria. Não adiantou.

Gritara até perder a voz.

Ninguém ouviria, havia um feitiço de silêncio e Draco sabia. Gritara ainda mais, um grito mudo e agoniado. Ao final sobrara o silêncio e a insanidade. Nem orgulho havia, nem mágoa, nem dor, nem desespero. Tudo ficara longe demais, distante demais.

Um sorriso insano tomou conta do rosto perfeito do mais jovem dos Malfoys. Pansy, se estivesse viva, diria que era ainda mais lindo agora. Draco era o filho mais perfeito. Para Narcissa, era a criança mais linda que ela poderia conceber. Para Lucius, o capacho mais fiel. O passado não importava. O caminho para chegar até ali não importava.

Na noite seguinte visitaram o Lorde. Uma missão: Matar Dumbledore. A outra ordem nunca ninguém soube, mas um elfo-doméstico ainda jura ter visto Voldemort arrastar o garoto para o seu quarto. Não se ouviu sequer um barulho do garoto, embora o som de engenhocas e metal fosse ouvido de longe, com o bater de algo na pele imaculada. Pela primeira vez Draco conseguira cicatrizes. Ninguém nunca as viu.

Estava frio como mármore. Lindo como uma estátua. Um Malfoy.

Quando voltou ao colégio, fora inundado de um sentimento do qual nunca sentira antes. Amor. O mais puro e singelo amor.

Namorara Potter.

Não conseguira cumprir a missão de matar o diretor, sendo esta realizada por Severus Snape. Não conseguira matar quem era tão importante para Potter.

Naquelas férias Narcissa chorou, pela primeira vez chorou até ficar feia. Draco ainda viu quando o pai estapeou a face bonita e a fez parar de chorar.

- O desespero e a agonia só ficam bonitos em sua prima. Você, Narcissa, é como uma boneca.

Nunca mais vira sua mãe chorar.

Ainda doíam as cicatrizes em seu corpo, motivo do pranto desesperado de sua mãe. O Lorde e seu pai o puniram por três dias por não ser capaz de matar o diretor. Novamente Draco estava vazio, frio como mármore. Harry o enganara com aquele amor de mentira.

Recebera um sectumsempra de Potter.

Ainda tinha a cicatriz em seu peito, tão maculado.

Consertara o Armário Sumidouro, deixara entrar todos os comensais mais cruéis.

Viu quando Sirius Black, seu tio, caíra morto no chão em companhia de Remus Lupin. Vestira uma capa negra e lutara, matando quem quer que cruzasse seu caminho, sem distinguir comensais e alunos.

Na noite anterior, a Ordem da Fênix invadira sua casa. Narcissa e Lucius sabiam, não havia como escapar. A resposta era veneno. Veneno. Para cobras. Draco chegara a pensar que não surtiria efeito, pois sua mãe era mármore e seu pai venenoso por si só.

Encontrou-os mortos na sala de estar.

Não mais importava que fosse o último Malfoy. Carregaria aquele sangue, aqueles hábitos e tradições, mas jogá-los-ia no lixo se necessário. O quão fracos se mostraram, se seus pais cometiam suicídio, se Sirius estava morto e sua irmã, Bellatrix, apodrecera em Azkaban. Continuou a lançar feitiços pelo castelo de Hogwarts. Tarde demais quando viu o corpo de Crabbe morto por sua varinha.

Nunca se sentira tão solitário. Mas um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy.

Estava em seus olhos, em seu cabelo platinado e em cada movimento elegante.

Lembrava de sua casa, de sua mãe linda como mármore e de seu pai perfeito. Continuava a lançar feitiços. De sua tia Bellatrix, tão desesperada. De repente percebeu. Era tão lindo quanto sua mãe de mármore, tão belo quanto sua tia desesperada, tão perfeito quanto seu pai. Seu sorriso se alargou enquanto caminhava até Ronald Wesley. Maldito Weasel que tivera o amor de Potter. Apenas um cruciatus e o ruivo estava morto. Que fraco, Draco pensou. Recebera tantos cruciatus que agora não sentia mais dor. E estava vivo e lindo. Com uma coleção de cicatrizes, mas lindo.

Sentia seu coração bater em um compasso doloroso, embora a dor não mais o incomodasse. Deitou sobre o corpo inerte de Severus Snape, perguntando-se quem será que o matara. Seu padrinho o abandonara a vida inteira e só servira para matar Dumbledore, o que lhe custara muito. Harry chegou nessa hora.

Harry.

Draco não sentiu nada, mas uma sensação incômoda se fez presente em seu abdômen. Era uma espada que lhe atravessara as entranhas.

Sorriu.

O tempo passara muito depressa.

Por um momento, Draco Malfoy pediu a um Deus que sequer sabia se existia. Pediu uma Narcissa capaz, um Lucius amoroso, uma Pansy viva, uma Bellatrix amiga, um Crabbe presente, um Severus simpático, um Lorde morto, um Potter só para si. No momento seguinte não pedia nada além da morte.

Era uma noite fria de inverno, como quando Draco nascera. A diferença eram as estrelas, agora tão vivas no céu presenciando a desgraça. Do alto de uma janela do colégio, o corpo de Draco Malfoy caía. Antes de atingir o chão, Neville Longbottom o segurou, olhando para cima e vendo o olhar desfocado de Harry Potter.

O velório de Draco Malfoy foi no dia seguinte, em meio aos tantos outros mortos na batalha final. Ninguém chorou por si, todos que o fariam estavam mortos.

Draco Malfoy ainda era o rapaz mais lindo da Inglaterra.

Como uma estátua de mármore.

.

**Draco Malfoy 1980-1998**


End file.
